<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Nomine Diaboli by roguewn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455586">In Nomine Diaboli</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewn/pseuds/roguewn'>roguewn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drag Me To Hell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry Sex, Demon Sex, Demon/Exorcist AU, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, HEA, Hate Sex, PWP though it kinda has a plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Violent Sex, explicit sex kids look away, he's chained so kind of bdsm i guess, if you're christian you might want to close this page now, im sorry mom, mentions of religions and church, oh god this is so filthy, romantic but not really, this is the most unholy thing I've ever written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewn/pseuds/roguewn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Church captured a powerful demon and Rey is the only exorcist skilled enough to perform a ritual on him, but Rey's methods are... quite peculiar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drag Me To Hell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Nomine Diaboli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The sound of steps was the only thing that could be heard along the gloomy corridor adorned with old lamps and even older paintings. Quick, steady steps on the white marble, heading towards the big, wooden door at the end of the dark tunnel. The echo bounced against the stone walls, making the place sound bigger than it actually was.</p>
<p>The woman walking down that lone path was in a rush, but she realized <em> something </em> had already started without her when she heard hushed voices getting louder and louder as she got closer to her destination.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> ...took all the possible precautions...” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> ...never kept such a powerful one here...” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> ...dangerous, I tell you...” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her black cassock ruffled behind her making just the faintest sound, the silver cross hanging from her neck bumped against her breast at every step. She finally reached the huge door, marquetries representing all kind of creatures decorated every spot on the hardwood. The woman ignored them completely and pulled the heavy door knobs in her direction, opening both shutters at once.</p>
<p>The room wasn't particularly wide and half of it was occupied by a long wooden table placed in a way that whoever opened the door would find themselves exactly at the head of it. The walls showed old paintings just like the ones hanging in the corridor: scenes from the Bible or just representations of the Holy Trinity and all kind of heavenly creatures. Only one of them was different from the rest and it was hanging over the other head of the table, the furthest from the door: it showed an angel holding a sword in one hand and a chain in the other, his beautiful wings were spread and he was wearing something that resembled an armor. The scene was set in what looked like a mountainous location, maybe a volcano. The angel was stepping on a creature with red skin and a pair of demonic wings: the Devil.</p>
<p>The intruder stopped on the door frame, looking around the room and scanning every single face sitting around the long table: ten men, five on each side. Ten priests, judging from their cassocks, just like the one she was wearing. Faces she had never seen, but it didn't matter. The only man that mattered to her was the eleventh, the one sitting at the other head of the table, just under the painting of the Devil.</p>
<p>His clothing was no different from the other men's, but he carried a different aura from everyone else in the room. He stood up, not without some effort. He had ancient eyes and short greyish hair and he hadn't taken his eyes off the new guest since she had arrived.</p>
<p>The woman on the door sighed in relief. “Father Luke–”</p>
<p>“What is a woman doing here?” came another voice before she could even finish her sentence. Everyone at the table was looking at Father Luke with equal confusion on their faces.</p>
<p>One of them was sitting at the right edge, just in front of the door, and he looked at the intruder very carefully.</p>
<p>“She can’t be a priest, so why is she wearing our clothes?” He asked, mistrust and disdain could be heard all over his words.</p>
<p>Father Luke reached one arm out to the new man and sighed, “She's an exorcist.”</p>
<p>“An exorcist is still a priest,” was the prompt reply from the other side of the table. “Women can’t be priests.”</p>
<p>The lady on the door was growing impatient. She rolled her eyes and slammed a dark box on the table. It was made of wood and looked quite heavy.</p>
<p>“From what I've heard, you got your hands over a Rank 4 or even 5. There's no need for me to explain how dangerous this kind of demon is. We don't even have information about Rank 5 demons, because Rank 4 are already impossible to capture, let alone exorcise. They're immune to all our weapons, which means the old school is useless against them. The fact that you managed to cage one makes me think this demon actually wanted to be caught – I guess you know what this means,” she stopped and looked around, finding only bewilderment and fear on the faces around her. She sighed and went on, “He or she is playing with us. They know we can't do anything against them. Well, most exorcists can't, at least.”</p>
<p>“Are you saying you can?” said one of the priests in a mocking tone. As much as that young exorcist seemed to know what she was talking about, no one at the table really understood what she was doing there. There was no way she could defeat such a powerful demon – no one could. Let alone that small woman.</p>
<p>She glanced at Father Luke with a knowing look on her face. The older man sighed and sat down again.</p>
<p>“May I introduce you to Rey Johnson,” he briefly nodded at the young woman while silence fell on the whole room.</p>
<p>The ten clerics glanced at the woman with long brown hair and then at each other. Soon enough, the room was full of whispers.</p>
<p>“Rey Johnson? <em> That </em> Rey Johnson? I thought he was a man!”</p>
<p>“I heard she was granted a special exorcist status from the Church of Rome...”</p>
<p>“The Pope personally requested her services more than once!”</p>
<p>“The case of those Rank 3 that assaulted the Vatican? They were more or less a hundred demons, weren't they?”</p>
<p>“Yes, and she did all the exorcisms by herself!”</p>
<p>“They say she captured and managed to complete an exorcism on a Rank 4 not too long ago, right? The first exorcist to do something like that.”</p>
<p>“Ah yes, Poe,” Rey interrupted, her voice completely flat and bored. Nothing annoyed her like priests – always so bigmouthed, always so narrow-minded. If she had to be honest, she didn't have any intention of becoming one of them. She was fine doing her job without an official status – people knew her value anyway. She was the most skilled exorcist out there as of now, everyone knew that.</p>
<p>One of the men eyed her suspiciously. “Poe?” He repeated quietly, almost as if it was some kind of curse word.</p>
<p>Rey nodded. “The demon's name. Poe,” she looked around the room, noticing how everyone had stiffened at the mention of the 'D' word. “Nice guy, funny even. May he rest in peace,” she quickly made the sign of the cross with her hand.</p>
<p>Her words along with the gesture were enough to raise a chorus of gasps from the table. One of the clerics immediately got up, pointing his accusing finger at Rey.</p>
<p>“You dare to give your blessings to a demon?” He looked around, trying to find approval. “She’s a witch! She's friends with those unholy creatures! Are we even sure she actually exorcised all those demons? Maybe she just let them free!”</p>
<p>“Have you ever exorcised a demon, father?” Rey replied sternly. She was used to that kind of accusation – her methods were quite different from the old school and of course the Church couldn't accept it. They just turned a blind eye because they needed Rey's services.</p>
<p>As silence followed her question, the young woman went on, “As much as we all like to picture demons as monsters, they're actually more similar to humans than you can imagine. Which means, you can actually buy their favors if you show interest in their stories. Surprisingly as it is, most of them actually like to talk about themselves more than anything. It's a prerogative of all human beings as well: everyone likes self-celebration. Demons are no different – therefore, the least you can do when you deal with one of them is asking for their real name. They all have one, they all have <em> names </em>. Most of them were humans once, even if we like to forget about this detail.” Rey looked straight in Father Luke's eyes as she spoke, for she knew the man was the only one who could actually understand what she was saying.</p>
<p>Father Luke had been her mentor and her trainer. Everything Rey knew about demons, she owed it to him before that to her experience on the field. He was a man in his fifties with an enchanting stare. He either looked too kind or too serious, there was no in-between. He had raised Rey in his convent since she was a child, when people still used to call him Brother Luke. Rey had travelled half of the world to get back there, just because Father Luke had personally asked for her help.</p>
<p>Rey's words had left an embarrassed atmosphere hanging over the group of men. No one dared to look at her anymore, her words had left a big impact. It was another truth the Church was always trying to hide: demons, for the most part, were once human beings. Only the most powerful ones were 'born and raised' in the depth of Hell.</p>
<p>Like the one Rey was about to face. Rank 4 demons and up were too powerful to be humans turned into demons. They were usually the ones ruling over the other demons of lower rank – sort of princes and kings of Hell.</p>
<p>“Where do you keep him, or her?” Rey cut short. She had already wasted too much time.</p>
<p>“There's no difference,” mumbled one of the priests. “They're just filthy creatures and should be treated as such.”</p>
<p>Father Luke cleared his throat to cover those words. “<em> He </em> is locked into Michael's Chamber.”</p>
<p>Rey's eyes immediately went back at the painting behind Father Luke's head. The angel with long blond hair – Michael. Once Lucifer's brother, he then abandoned him along with all the angels who rebelled against God, and chose to stay by His side instead. He led God's armies against Satan and defeated him. Of course they had locked the demon in the chamber bearing his name.</p>
<p>“Precautions?” She inquired.</p>
<p>“Silver chains drenched in holy water,” Father Luke explained. At Rey's bewilderment he soon added, “We didn't have anything else. We're not equipped for exorcisms.”</p>
<p>Rey sighed. In her opinion every single church on Earth had to be prepared against demons. One or more exorcists for every parish, or at least a good equipment and someone who knew how to use it. But the Church was still reluctant in admitting there actually were demons roaming around, but no angel in sight. It was like admitting Satan had more power than God, so they tried to keep everything as secret as possible. Even exorcists were still mistreated and considered scum, but they were badly needed so everyone kept their opinions to themselves.</p>
<p>Rey knew all that – it was the reason why she was in that room in the first place.</p>
<p>“You better hope he's still in there,” she scanned each and every face around her before returning her gaze to Father Luke. There was no more time to waste.</p>
<p>“Show me the way.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>* *</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The door to Michael's Chamber took the whole width of the wall. The secret chambers of St. Gabriel's church were hidden below the building, several meters underground. It felt like being caged in the darkness.</p>
<p>Father Luke held a lamp in front of the door, throwing a dim light on the fine marquetry of the dark surface. Scenes from the Book of Revelation were engraved in the wood, showing how Michael and the other angels had defeated Satan's forces.</p>
<p>Rey held her wooden box by her side. She looked at the golden door knob, then her eyes went further down, spotting a white line along the edge of the door.</p>
<p>Salt.</p>
<p>Rey looked up to meet Father Luke's eyes. The older man smiled. “I may be a bit rusty but I still remember the fundamentals.”</p>
<p>Rey smiled back. “You better go now,” she put her hand on the door knob and with the corner of her eye she saw Father Luke flinching. Her smile softened. “I can handle it alone, don't worry.”</p>
<p>“I will always worry about you, Rey,” the older man replied. “You know you're like a daughter to me.”</p>
<p>Rey nodded in acknowledgment. “Then I'll make sure to make you proud, alright?” She grinned.</p>
<p>Father Luke shook his head in amusement. “You have a way with words that it's nothing like a priest's.”</p>
<p>Rey turned the door knob and looked over her shoulder, “I'm no priest, remember?”</p>
<p>Father Luke watched as she leapt over the salt line – being very careful not to move a single grain – and disappeared into the chamber without looking back. The door closed behind her after a moment with a heavy sound.</p>
<p>The man hung the lamp on the hook on his left and proceeded to lock the door with big, silver chains. Funnily enough, he knew the salt line was way more effective against demons than any silver chain would ever be.</p>
<p>He looked at the locked door for a while after everything was done. There was a chance Rey might never come out of there but he didn't want to think about it.</p>
<p>“Good luck, Rey.”</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>* *</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Michael's Chamber was a wide, Renaissance room that was once used as guest room for important personalities such as archbishops and cardinals. It had been built before the Church under which it was placed and it was the most ancient room in the complex.</p>
<p>The insides were still the same as centuries before, with a wide canopy bed and luxurious furniture pieces all around. The walls were painted in bordeaux, which was the color that dominated the whole room along with the dark color of the wood.</p>
<p>The chamber was well-lit by several candles and lamps. Rey knew the clerics wouldn't leave any demon in such a comfortable atmosphere – the demon had probably used his dark magic.</p>
<p>She spotted him right away: the creature was sitting on the wide armchair placed against the wall that was furthest away from the door. His clothes looked quite different from any other demon the exorcist had seen before – his black pants were wrapped in leather bands and were ripped in several points while his upper body was left almost completely bare, except for a leather breastplate that covered just one of his pectorals. His arms were enclosed in what looked like steel armor that ended wrist-high and showed his big hands wrapped in black bandages. It reminded Rey of a tribal warrior and she shivered without knowing the reason.</p>
<p>She took careful steps towards him, taking in new details about his appearance the more she got closer to him. The demon had several scars on his chest and abdomen that Rey recognized as exorcisms marks – he apparently had survived numerous attempts and Rey could only imagine what had happened to the exorcists who had tried to tame him.</p>
<p>Still, the demon was there, his wrists locked in handcuffs that were chained to the wall and his eyes closed. He looked peaceful and Rey noticed another faint scar that cut across the right side of his face before resting her eyes on the black horns popping up from the sides of his head and partially disguised by the demon's hair.</p>
<p>He looked majestic. That was the only adjective Rey could find for the imposing creature in front of her. She started fearing she might not be facing a Rank 4 demon, but something even more powerful.</p>
<p>She stopped a couple of meters away from him and that was when the demon opened his eyes. He didn't look surprised nor bothered – he must have been aware of Rey's presence all along.</p>
<p>Rey flinched at the sight of the creature's eyes: his irises were extremely thin and shaped like a cat's, his pupils looked like a waterfall of golden lava. There was something incredibly attractive in them as his stare pierced right through Rey.</p>
<p>“At last, they sent me a kid,” the demon spoke with a surprisingly low and rough voice. A smirk slowly grew on his lips. “Are you my dinner?”</p>
<p>“My name's Rey,” the exorcist replied. “I'm here to free your spirit from damnation. It'll be easier if you collaborate.”</p>
<p>The demon raised both of his eyebrows and exhaled a long, mocking whistle of approval. “Interesting. If I may ask a question, what if I don't want to be freed?”</p>
<p>Rey didn't flinch. “Your soul needs salvation.”</p>
<p>The demon raised his index with a nod like he expected that reply. “Well, this is even funnier because you see... I don't have a soul.” His smile grew wider.</p>
<p>Rey raised an eyebrow. “Every demon has one. It's caged inside of your–” the words failed her when she saw the creature holding up his palm against her to stop her.</p>
<p>“Please spare me the dramatic speech, would you?” He looked annoyed for a moment, but soon after he was studying Rey with inquiring eyes. “You have never dealt with demons of my kind, am I right?”</p>
<p>Rey looked doubtful just for a split second, but it was enough to change the look on the demon's face to an amused one.</p>
<p>“I know exorcists have ranks for us. You thought I was of the human kind, so I guess you imagined I could be a Rank 3 or 4?”</p>
<p>Rey was taken aback. Usually demons weren't so informed about exorcists' methods and systems.</p>
<p>“Rank 4...” she admitted, looking away for a moment before realizing it was better to keep an eye on that demon.</p>
<p>“Oh well, thank you very much for your evaluation,” the demon twirled his hand in the air to show his appreciation. “I would make a bow, but those old men decided it would be nice to chain me to a wall. Life is tough sometimes,” he sighed and shook his head dramatically.</p>
<p>Rey had encountered way more demons than she could count, so she was used to their sarcasm and their mocking ways – still, something about that demon was just off. She didn't quite know how to find her way with him and forcing him into an exorcism could be dangerous. She looked at the chains – they were supposedly drenched with holy water and yet there was no burn on the demon's skin. Usually, even a single drop of water would cause some kind of damage. She wondered how much longer those chains were actually going to restrain the creature.</p>
<p>Rey reached for the king size bed and placed her box on it, opening it and looking for something inside.</p>
<p>“You're no Rank 4,” she stated, checking on the demon with the corner of her eye. Her long brown hair fell across her back and she felt the demon’s eyes on her.</p>
<p>“I'm afraid not,” the demon replied, even more amused than a moment before. “I don't know if you have a rank for my kind. I'm way too powerful to–”</p>
<p>“I honestly don't care what kind of demon you are,” Rey cut him off. “You're probably a Rank 5 anyway, there's not much difference. I just need to do my job.” She turned around with a raised eyebrow, “What's your name?”</p>
<p>“Does it make any difference whether you know my name or not?” the demon replied, looking bored.</p>
<p>“I told you my name, it would be just nice to introduce yourself as well. Besides, I like to know the names of my so-called victims.” Rey was openly grinning now.</p>
<p>The demon crossed his arms, looking straight into Rey's eyes. Something about that exorcist was extremely interesting, but he couldn't quite tell what. Most exorcists were plain boring – old men with way too much faith in a God that clearly didn’t care about them. They all said the same things, did the same stuff. He got easily tired of playing with them.</p>
<p>He licked his lips, pretending to be looking at some painting on the wall. “It's Kylo.”</p>
<p>“Kylo,” Rey repeated, nodding to herself while she looked inside the box. She took out something from it and locked it again.</p>
<p>She walked to the demon again. “Well, <em> Kylo </em>, why did you purposely let them catch you?”</p>
<p>Kylo smirked. Of course that exorcist knew what was going on. A bunch of old grandpas couldn't get their hands on a demon of his level.</p>
<p>“I was... bored, I guess? But they did a good job, I'm in trouble now. I didn't think they would call an exorcist,” he seemed to think about it. “Probably because I killed most of the exorcists in this country.”</p>
<p>Much to Kylo's disappointment, Rey didn't react to that, as if the lives of other exorcists weren't her business at all. The young woman stopped in front of him with her hands behind her back.</p>
<p>“Still, it was really stupid of you. Didn't you know they would try to exorcise you, one way or another?” Rey furrowed her eyebrows, suddenly lost in deep thoughts. The demon had said he didn't have a soul – which meant his spirit couldn't be freed. Which meant...</p>
<p>“Maybe you don't care... because you can't be exorcised?” She murmured.</p>
<p>Kylo kept his mocking smile in place. The girl was a smart one, but she wasn't going to get anything out of him. “Do you expect me to teach you how to do your job?”</p>
<p>“Not at all,” was Rey's prompt reply. “I will find out on my own, I guess.”</p>
<p>“You don't sound like an exorcist,” Kylo noticed, a note of amusement in his voice. He clearly was intrigued by the woman in front of him. Demons were always looking for something that could get them out of their numbness. Having an endless life in front of you could get boring sometimes.</p>
<p>It was Rey's turn to grin. “I'm not your average exorcist,” she pulled up the gown of her cassock and straddled the demon with nonchalance, sitting on his lap. In front of the shocked expression of the creature, she simply added: “I don't use average methods either.”</p>
<p>Kylo looked at the grin on the exorcist's face and knew she was not joking. He slipped both hands under her gown and realized Rey didn't wear anything under it. Her skin was soft and smooth, a pleasure to the touch. He felt himself smiling – he was not wrong in thinking this exorcist was one of a kind.</p>
<p>“Are you going to <em> fuck </em> the evil out of me?” He asked with his usual mocking tone. His hands were locked into the handcuffs but the chains were long enough for him to reach and slap the exorcist's ass without a second thought. Rey flinched and showed what she had been hiding behind her back the whole time: a plain white stick with no tag on it. She opened it and squeezed a bit of the substance on her fingers. It was lube.</p>
<p>Kylo watched as Rey proceeded to prepare herself with her fingers, releasing just a few quiet moans in the process. She looked well-used to the process and Kylo grabbed at her thighs with violence.</p>
<p>“What makes you think I have the patience to wait?” He whispered in her ear. “You're going to choke on my cock before this night ends, <em> exorcist </em>.”</p>
<p>Rey pushed him back against the armchair. “No time for that,” she threw the lube away and quickly pulled down the demon's pants, freeing his pulsing cock.</p>
<p>It was huge, there was no other way to describe it. It was another thing that differentiated Kylo from the other demons Rey had used that method on – of course, she didn’t just have sex with <em> all </em> the demons she exorcised. </p>
<p>Demons were mostly fallen humans, so their appearance was that of a human, all the way down to what they had in their pants. Kylo was bigger than the average human, and thicker. Rey tried to wrap her hand around his girth and found that her fingers couldn’t touch. She swallowed.</p>
<p>She pointed her knees on the cushion to lift herself and align the tip of his cock against her entrance. Her thighs shivered in his hands as she hesitated.</p>
<p>Kylo brought his lips to her ear. “I have no idea what you’re trying to get out of this, but I must say I am a fan of your methods,” he whispered seductively. Rey slightly shook her head; demons had a way to enchant humans with words, if they just let them. She needed to focus, but a corner of her mind was well-aware the demon was smirking because she was basically drooling all over his cock. It was a side effect of the lube she used, even though her own arousal played a big part in it – she was just so wet all of a sudden, it was embarrassing.</p>
<p>He relaxed and rested both hands on the armrests, letting her do all the work, which was maybe the best idea because he was so big that if he tried to penetrate her he would probably just hurt her. Rey knew the demon couldn’t be acting like that for her own good – he probably just enjoyed seeing her struggle against his size.</p>
<p>Once she got the tip in, she felt herself opening up to swallow him in. He spread his legs, which in turn meant she had to spread her thighs as well and the movement made her feel like she was being stabbed by his length, but it didn’t hurt as much as she anticipated. In fact, all the contrary. She was adjusting to him pretty quickly and the sounds coming out of her mouth must have been pretty eloquent because the demon’s eyes sparkled in excitement.</p>
<p>As soon as he was completely buried inside of her, she started moving her hips in circles, slowly going up and down his length at the same time. Her gown kept slipping and getting in the way and her hands were busy keeping it aside, which seemed to make the demon increasingly frustrated.</p>
<p>“Enough,” he said. “We play by my rules now.”</p>
<p>With one swift gesture, the demon ripped Rey’s gown apart, effectively turning it into a very short, very scrapped skirt. He circled her small waist, the chains clinking as he did so, and slammed his cock all the way in. He groaned as he immediately took a fast pace with his thrusts and Rey fell forward against his chest, one arm clinging around his shoulders for dear life while she buried her free hand in his long curls.</p>
<p>“You’re so wet, Rey,” he murmured in her ear and the way he said her name threatened to send Rey into an orgasm right there and then. The demon growled, “And so fucking tight.”</p>
<p>Rey doubted there was anyone who wouldn’t be tight around such a massive cock. The demon’s ear was just beside her lips but she held back from nibbling at it. They weren’t making love and they weren’t even having sex – though she let him believe they were doing just that – therefore she restrained herself from indulging in any unnecessary physical contact.</p>
<p>That didn’t mean she couldn’t tease him in other ways though. She smirked against his ear before whispering, “You sound like you don’t get to do this often.”</p>
<p>If the demon was offended by her subtle mockery, he didn’t show it. His hands were busy cupping both of Rey’s asscheeks under the ripped gown and he occasionally slapped or dug his fingers into the fair skin, leaving marks all over. He also used the position to push Rey against his cock at every thrust.</p>
<p>“Humans are so fragile,” he said at last and even though Rey couldn’t see him, she knew he was grinning like the devil he was. “Not many of them would survive having sex with a demon. Let’s see how long you last, sweetheart.”</p>
<p>He pushed her off his chest and tore apart the rest of her cassock, revealing her breasts and her perky nipples. He cupped one with his hand and Rey couldn’t help but notice they fit perfectly between his long fingers. His sinful mouth was immediately all over it, biting and sucking on her sensitive skin, his tongue making circles around her nipple.</p>
<p><em> This wasn’t planned </em> , she thought, trying to hold back her shameless moans and failing every single time, <em> it should be working by now.  </em></p>
<p>“You have a remarkable body for a mere human,” the demon commented, his mouth taking turns on her breasts. His free hand slid down her back, making her arch against him. His cock was making wet sounds as it slipped in and out of Rey, making her bounce on his lap at every movement. Rey had no idea how long she could last at that rhythm and holding back her orgasm was becoming harder and harder, despite her clitoris being untouched. There was no way she was going to give him that satisfaction.</p>
<p>Right then, Kylo’s mouth stopped torturing her now swollen nipples. He frowned, as his thrusts slowed down slightly. Rey heard him hissing and when she looked down she met his distrustful eyes, the golden in his pupils shaded in darkness.</p>
<p>“What have you done?” </p>
<p>Rey placed both hands on his shoulders and pushed herself harder against his throbbing cock, causing shivers for both of them, but for very different reasons. Kylo’s hands instinctively went at her hips, as if he wanted to stop her.</p>
<p>“Why? You don’t like it anymore?” She mocked, swaying her hips so that the lube could better spread along his entire shaft. He should be feeling his skin on fire by now.</p>
<p>He groaned, but didn’t try to stop her. “Holy water? In the lube?” He sounded impressed and confused at the same time. “Impossible. That shit doesn’t work on me.”</p>
<p>Rey’s smile was victorious. “It’s not just any holy water. It’s made from the tears of Michael the archangel.”</p>
<p>Kylo’s eyes widened, even if just for a moment. Rey knew he still had the strength to stop her and push her away, but he didn’t. And he didn’t ask how she got a hold of such a precious item either. He just stared at her with the most intense gaze she had ever seen. She felt naked, literally and metaphorically. Maybe that demon didn’t have a soul, but he could read into hers just fine. </p>
<p>“So what happens to me now?” He asked, voice flat.</p>
<p>“The moment you reach your climax, your energy is going to be drained. So you’ll either get exorcised or, if you really don’t have a soul as you claim, you’ll vanish.”</p>
<p>Rey said it coldly and without hesitation, because it was her job. She rarely got to explain how it worked, because most demons she had exorcised that way didn’t last long enough to ask for an explanation. Which reinforced her belief that Kylo was no ordinary demon at all.</p>
<p>He took a moment to consider her words. She was very cunning indeed. She knew very well she couldn't manage an exorcism on him if she went about it aggressively, so she chose the path of seduction instead. He held back a smile and as his plump lips curled, Rey wondered for a split moment how it would feel to kiss a demon.</p>
<p>“Then I guess I’ll die,” he said, matter-of-factly. Soon after, though, his devilish grin was back in place. “But not before I show you something Heaven will never give you.”</p>
<p>His fingers dug into Rey’s hips as he pushed himself inside of her deeper than ever before, the tip of his cock brushing against a particular spot that made Rey roll her eyes in pleasure as she struggled to keep herself conscious. “Oh <em> God </em>.”</p>
<p>“God has nothing to do with this, believe me,” the demon said, smirking against her breasts as one of his hands slipped under her gown, his fingers finding her clitoris and his thumb rubbing against it in the most perfect way. Rey had no idea how he was doing it, but he was hitting all the right spots at the same time.</p>
<p>“I can read your mind, Rey,” he said as if replying directly to her thoughts, his voice coarse and dark. “I know all your deepest secrets.”</p>
<p>“L-Liar,” Rey breathed. “Demons can’t do that. I know everything about your kind.”</p>
<p>“You do?” His fingers trailed a path through her hair and up her nape, as he brought his wet lips beside her ear. He nibbled at it, smiling, “Ah, you do.”</p>
<p>As he said the words, his cock hit Rey’s spot perfectly and his thumb applied just the right amount of pressure on her clit at the same time. The combination of those three things pushed Rey over the edge; her orgasm was long and powerful and left her in shambles against the demon’s chest. </p>
<p>It was shameful. She wasn’t supposed to feel pleasure while mating with a demon, it was against all the rules. This was a job for her, she shouldn’t derive satisfaction from it.</p>
<p>But the worst was yet to come.</p>
<p>The demon grabbed both of her thighs and got up from the armchair as he lifted her in his arms. The chains snapped like twigs, confirming Rey’s fear that they never actually held him down at all. She stared at him in shock.</p>
<p>“We’re not done yet,” Kylo said, as he walked to the king size bed and dropped Rey right at the center of it. Immediately, he was all over her again. The remnants of the chains clinked around his wrists as he spread her legs shamelessly and set himself between them.</p>
<p>Rey, mind still foggy from her orgasm, wasn’t sure she could handle any more demon sex.</p>
<p>“Wait–”</p>
<p>“You need to kill me, don’t you?” Kylo said, staring right into her eyes. His were cold, but there was something fairly similar to rage or betrayal in his voice. “Let’s finish this.”</p>
<p>He was inside of her again in the blink of an eye. By now, Rey was so wet and open that she didn’t feel any discomfort as his thickness slipped all the way to the deepest part of her in one swift move. He placed his palms beside the sides of her head and held himself up as he pounded her into the mattress with no restraints. The distance given by his stretched arms also meant he couldn’t kiss her or torture any part of her body with his sinful mouth and Rey found herself disappointed by this fact, but she couldn’t do much about it, too busy gripping at the sheets and moaning her pleasure out loud.</p>
<p>“Say my name,” the demon pushed, but all Rey could hear was the forbidden sound of their bodies clashing at his every thrust. </p>
<p>“Say it.” He growled, and slammed himself in harder than ever before.</p>
<p>Rey arched her back and screamed the devil’s name as she reached her peak once again, untouched. </p>
<p>Kylo didn’t wait for her pleasure to subside. He pushed himself back, grabbed Rey under her knees and increased the pace of his thrusts while keeping his golden eyes on her face. She looked like an angel and there was nothing more pleasing to a devil than to taint the pureness of an angel.</p>
<p>“REY!” came a voice from outside the room.</p>
<p>Rey’s eyes widened in shock. It was Father Luke.</p>
<p>“Rey, are you alright?!”</p>
<p>He heard her screams, she realized. He thought she was in danger.</p>
<p>Was she?</p>
<p>Rey looked up. Kylo showed no sign he even acknowledged whoever was outside of that room. He kept fucking her even as she struggled to come up with an answer that wouldn’t make Father Luke rush inside that cursed room.</p>
<p>“I’m fine! I’m… I’m fine,” she bit her lower lip and swallowed. “The ritual is working, it– it’ll be over soon!”</p>
<p>She glanced at Kylo. It was true, he was going to vanish soon enough. She could feel his movements become more frantic as he chased his pleasure. Rey covered her mouth with the back of her hand and tried to suppress her moans, often failing. The pleasure was building up once again, but she would be damned before she could give him the satisfaction of seeing her reach another orgasm. </p>
<p>Kylo wrapped his hands around her small waist once again, he could circle it almost entirely. He dropped his head between Rey’s breasts and she knew he was almost there. Her hands instinctively went to grab his hair, as if she wanted to keep him with her a little longer.</p>
<p>“Rey,” he growled as he finally released inside of her with a couple of long, deep movements. </p>
<p>Rey closed her eyes. His warm breath was against her sternum and his hands were still grabbing her body possessively. For a moment, just for a moment, she wished things could be different.</p>
<p>Then, his hold slowly released and he was neither over her nor inside of her anymore. Rey felt cold and empty. She felt sore between her legs, but she found herself enjoying the feeling to some extent.</p>
<p>It was suddenly very silent inside the room. Rey took her time keeping her eyes closed. She knew, when she opened them, he wouldn’t be there anymore. Her job was done, another exorcism accomplished, one less demon roaming this Earth. She should have felt proud of herself.</p>
<p>Except that she didn’t.</p>
<p>“Oh, but you should.”</p>
<p>Rey’s eyes snapped open. Standing in front of the bed was Kylo, looking completely unbothered as he zipped up his pants. He turned around and his eyes lingered between her legs, where his cum was seeping out of her, smearing her thighs. He licked his lips.</p>
<p>Rey sat up quickly and wrapped the sheets around her mostly naked body.</p>
<p>“You’re here.”</p>
<p>The demon snickered. “Of course I am.”</p>
<p>“No– This isn’t– You <em> shouldn’t </em>be here.”</p>
<p>“And why is that?” He looked at the ceiling as he pretended to think about it. He snapped his fingers. “Oh, right. Michael’s tears and all that.”</p>
<p>In front of Rey’s utter shock, he grinned once again. “I told you, sweetheart. That stuff doesn’t work on me.”</p>
<p>Rey was hit with realization. He didn’t lie. He read her mind, knew about her plan all along. He only <em> pretended </em> like the lube was working on him. She never had a chance to defeat him to begin with.</p>
<p>And yet, he didn’t kill her.</p>
<p>She held the sheets closer against her chest, her hands trembling. He was truly a powerful demon. He was more powerful than any creature she had ever encountered in her long years as an exorcist. She wasn’t even sure he was among the ranks the Church knew of. He was way above any rank, to the point where she wondered if he wasn’t, maybe–</p>
<p>No, he couldn’t be.   </p>
<p>“Why?” She murmured. “You could’ve killed me, why didn’t you?”</p>
<p>The demon sensed her fear. Of course he did, she wasn’t doing anything to hide it. She had been scared from the very first moment she stepped into the room, but she had put on a brave front. Now, that facade had crumbled and Kylo decided he didn’t like to see her so vulnerable.</p>
<p>He brushed a strand of hair off her face. She looked so small in the middle of that huge bed, if he had a heart it probably would’ve broken at the sight.</p>
<p>“Not many beings in this universe have faced me and survived,” he admitted. “You are different. I was impressed. I thought maybe I could just let myself be defeated by you.”</p>
<p>The demon was grinning, but Rey felt that his words didn’t really answer her question. Nor did the next thing he did.</p>
<p>Kylo took her chin between his fingers and caught her lips in a kiss that was anything but innocent. Rey had made it a point not to kiss any demon, but it was clear by now that rules didn’t matter with this particular devil. She didn’t complain. Their lips were a perfect fit for each other and when the demon sucked on her lower lip, Rey wondered if kisses were just another way for demons to feed off human’s life energy because she felt dizzy all of a sudden.</p>
<p>When Kylo pulled back, it was just enough to meet Rey’s eyes.</p>
<p>“I’ll come back for you,” he breathed on her lips. “It’s a promise. Or a threat, you figure it out.”</p>
<p>Rey feared it could be a bit of both. </p>
<p>He was gone just a moment after that. No cloud of smoke, no light and no sulfur. He was just gone, like he’d never been there in the first place. He could’ve done it from the very beginning, instead he decided to stay and let himself become a prisoner. Maybe demons were just <em> that </em> bored, or maybe there was something more behind his actions. Rey would probably never know.</p>
<p>She got up and looked at the pieces of cloth scattered on the floor. Among them, her silver cross necklace. She didn’t even realize she lost it, in the heat of the moment. She crouched down and picked it up, wrapping her fingers around it. Was it just her impression, or was the cross burning a little against her skin?</p>
<p><em> I have demon’s cum inside me </em> , Rey thought, omitting how much she’d like to have <em> even </em> more. She couldn’t admit it to herself. <em> I guess I do deserve more than a little damnation. </em></p>
<p>She clutched the cross and sighed. Soon enough, Father Luke would be banging against the door, worried she might have been eaten by the demon or worse, possessed. </p>
<p>Rey blushed. <em> Well, actually... </em></p>
<p>Maybe it was time to consider changing jobs.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am going straight to Hell for this, I just hope I meet demon Kylo down there. </p>
<p>(As always, comments are much appreciated!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>